memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver (Earth-X)
For his Earth One counterpart, see Oliver Queen. :For his Earth Two counterpart, see Oliver Queen (Earth Two). Oliver was a male Human who was the der Führer of the New Reich on Earth-X and, effectively, the dictator of Earth on Earth-X. He was the husband of the late Kara, an SS General and co-ruler. Along with his wife, Typhuss James Halliwell and Eobard Thawne, they led an assault on Earth One. Biography Background Oliver was born in the Reich and began his training when he was a child. He became friends with Tommy Merlyn and together moved to become military leaders of the New Reich. He went on to become Der Führer of Earth-X. He eventually went on to marry Kara Zor-El but due to excessive amount of solar radiation in her body, her heart started to fail and she began to die. Through Eobard Thawne, they learned of other Earths and learned of their doppelgangers. Attack on Earth One Oliver found and attacked a rebel outpost and after killing James Olsen, found that they had been working on a dimensional transporter. He seized it for the Reich and demanded for their scientists to get it working immediately so as to travel to Earth One. He, Kara, Typhuss, Tommy and several Nazi soldiers attacked the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West, in order to capture the visiting Supergirl, an alternative version of Kara. Oliver proved to be a match for his Earth One counterpart, having him at his mercy, but when his wife was wounded in the battle he goes to her and calls a retreat. Unfortunately Tommy is left behind as he had been knocked out by Sara Lance and Alex Danvers. He and Kara were then confronted by Eobard who chastises them for attacking early and causing them to lose Prometheus. Kara quickly moved in and was able to calm both men down before telling them that they should save it for the heroes. Later on, Oliver received a signal that told him that Tommy was dead and was saddened by this. He told Kara that he had died for her and they would make his sacrifice worth it but Eobard insults Tommy by saying that he always seemed a little soft. This leads to Oliver to begin to get angry with the speedster and even move to grab him. Eobard threatens to vibrate through him, but his hand is grabbed by Kara and the three simmer down again. Oliver orders Eobard to find the Prism, while his wife consoles him for the loss of his best friend. Eobard finds the Prism and after attacking the facility and stealing it, the trio await the arrival of Green Arrow, The Flash and Supergirl. They then reveal their identities and both he and his counterpart verbally admit their disgust of seeing each other opposite of their own natures. Oliver and Kara's marriage to each other is also revealed to the mild disgust of Supergirl. A brief fight occurs in which Kara is wounded by a Kryptonite arrow. Oliver goes to her and tells Kara to use her heat vision on a building to create a distraction allowing the trio to escape. Realizing that Kara's blood will lead an attack to them, Oliver decides to take advantage and makes his way to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he confronts Harry Wells, who is able to hit the alarm but is promptly knocked out. He then faced off with Mick Rory and beat him with ease before he was then attacked from behind by Killer Frost, but he was prepared and had a way to counter her attack. He is then attacked by his Earth One counterpart's team of Mister Terrific, Wild Dog and Black Canary, but he defeats them. He has his soldiers put the heroes into the pipeline as he returns to his wife. He sees that his wife and Thawne had defeated the Earth One heroes and taken them prisoner. He goes and catches his wife when she collapses and she tells him that the pain is getting worse. He then consoles her and encourages her to stand up and bare the pain as they were now closer to their goal with Supergirl's capture. He announces that S.T.A.R. Labs was secure and Barry told him that he better not have hurt his friends. Oliver told him that he did hurt them and enjoyed it but insured his counterpart that they were still alive, for the moment. When they were asked what they wanted, they revealed that they wanted Supergirl's heart to replace his wife's dying one. The Prism was stolen to duplicate a red sun as to weaken Kara so that they could cut into her and take her heart. His doppelganger promised that he would kill him but Oliver told him that he wouldn't because he was too weak. He then had Metallo knock them all out so all of them, save Supergirl, be taken to Earth-X. He gave orders to have his doppelganger and the rest of the heroes executed while he took Kara, Supergirl and his men to S.T.A.R. Labs. When Supergirl had been rendered powerless after enough red sunlight, Oliver told his wife that when she awoke she would be stronger than ever. However, before the procedure could begin, the power in the labs went down. Then Supergirl had gone missing from the operating room. Oliver had his men go to find the intruders and eventually they had captured Iris West and Felicity Smoak. He told Thawne to get the power restored but the system had been encrypted by Felicity and he ordered for her to turn the power back on. She refused and Thawne was prepared to kill her but Supergirl arrived and told Felicity to do it as she wouldn't have her die for her. When the power came back, he had the two locked away as well before taking Supergirl back to the operating room. Just as the surgery resumed, with Iris and Felicity as witnesses, Eobard suddenly found himself unable to make an incision. They soon discovered that the Atom was holding back Eobard's knife at small size before growing to normal size and knocking out Oliver and Eobard with his light blasts. By the time Oliver regained consciousness, his prisoners had escaped. Reviving his wife, Oliver promised that Supergirl would not leave S.T.A.R. Labs alive. Oliver soon found Atom, Felicity and Supergirl in the breach chamber, disabling Atom with a hacking arrow and demanded Supergirl be released to him. Felicity dared him to kill her and promised that her friends will keep fighting until they defeat him. Oliver complimented her epitaph but before he could notch an arrow, Green Arrow appeared, holding Kara hostage, threatening to kill her. His doppelganger tried to reason with him, insisting that S.T.A.R. Labs could find a way to help Overgirl without killing Supergirl, but his wife yelled at him to kill Felicity, suddenly, Eobard ran through and brought both Oliver, Typhuss and Overgirl back to the Wellenreiter. Oliver soon joined his wife in the infirmary, where the Wellenreiter's A.I. stated that she had an hour at most. Nonetheless, Oliver vowed to save her. He contacted the Waverider, offering a truce, stating he'd withdraw his forces back to Earth-X peacefully in exchange for Supergirl's surrender. Green Arrow defiantly refused, declaring another difference between them: he doesn't abandon his friends. Death With his doppelgänger declaring war on him, Oliver ordered his forces to attack Central City en mass, with the combined forces of Team Arrow, Team Flash, the Legends and the Ray. Oliver fought one-on-one with the Green Arrow, neither able to gain an advantage over the other. As his forces were decimated and the Wellenreiter destroyed, Oliver then became distracted as Overgirl went supernova and died in an explosion of light above the Earth's atmosphere. Dropping to his knees and crying out at his helplessness to save his wife, Oliver vowed to kill Green Arrow but as he turned to face his doppelganger, he was shot with an arrow in his chest, killing him instantly. Personality A sadistic and cold-blooded fascist, Oliver is shown to be loyal to the Nazis through and through, deriding his counterpart and his friends for adhering to concepts of heroism and trying to fight for the innocent, instead believing in oppression and tyranny. He seems to be aware of the fact that he is evil but does not care, considering Nazism to be a valid way of being and in fact superior to the life of a superhero. Typically stoic and ruthless (even to the point of bluntly admitting to his Earth One counterpart that he hurt his friends and enjoyed it), Oliver seems to care about no one but himself and his wife, Kara Zor-El. He is determined to save her from death even if he has to cut out the heart of his wife's Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart Supergirl to do it, also reassuring her that he will, in fact, save her via Earth Thirty-Eight Kara. In fact, he deliberately and quite quickly pulled out from most of the assaults he's lead thus far after seeing his wife get into a critical condition, and also openly declared his personal allegiance to Earth X Kara as well as the Reich. This led to both her and Earth One's Thawne worries that this Oliver's dedication to his wife might out-weight his loyalty over their collective cause should it come to a point where he had to choose between the two. But his concern for her aside, Oliver is bereft of empathy, compassion, or honor, and is seen by his Earth One counterpart as so repulsive that the latter outright tells him that he will kill him (and ultimately did). Oliver is also something of a hypocrite as it should also be noted that despite mocking Green Arrow's humanity he like his Earth One counterpart was friends with his Earth's Tommy and grieved for his death and as previously stated openly shows concern for his wife's wellbeing. Despite his heartless exterior he seems to have more in common with Green Arrow then he may care to admit. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Like his Earth One counterpart, Oliver is in top physical condition. During his fight with his Earth One counterpart he parried his strikes and deflected his shots relatively easily, pushing him aside in the end. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver is an incredibly skilled close-range combatant, capable of fighting equally against the likes of his Earth One counterpart and even gaining the upper hand in their first confrontation, overpowering a vigilante and killing him, as well as defeating Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog and Black Canary simultaneously with little struggle. *'Master archer:' Oliver is a highly skilled archer able to hit his targets from incredible distances. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician:' According to his wife, Oliver was the one who created the entire plan for the invasion on Earth One. He is shown to be a skilled and cunning strategist and tactician, who could effectively command over the entire army of the New Reich, as well as constantly push back the rebel group Freedom Fighters due to his skill in warfare. *'Leadership/Politics:' As Der Fuhrer of the New Reich and Ruler of Earth-X, Oliver was in charge of the entire planet, with his wife is the only person who could match him in political influence in some way. As the leader of the Nazi Party, Oliver has total control over social life of every single person in his world, with exception of the rebels, who opposed his tyrannical regime for unknown amount of time and gradually losing their positions in front of his power. *'Intimidation:' As shown when his doppelganger impersonated him, Oliver is able to get all of his soldiers to be speechless, attentive and obedient with just a stare in their direction. Just by raising his voice, he had Quentin Lance of Earth-X apologetic within moments. Weaknesses *'Emotional instability:' Despite Nazi ideals stating that emotional attachment is a weakness, Oliver was greatly concerned with his wife, Kara, making the whole mission to Earth One about saving her life, which he was chastised for by Eobard Thawne, who was in turn greatly focused on the path of conquest and considered Oliver's love for Kara a liability. When Oliver was going to kill Felicity Smoak, Green Arrow threatened to kill his wife, immediately stopping his resolve. This weakness proved to be his undoing, as when Kara died, Oliver was emotionally distraught, couldn't fend off his Earth One counterpart, and was immediately killed. Equipment *'Suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as his alter-ego. *'Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' This bow serves as Oliver's signature weapon, Oliver also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff (coincidentally his Earth One counterpart used to use this type of bow for his third, fourth, and sixth bows until switching to a new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs). *'Trick arrows:' Oliver carries a wide assortment of different types of trick arrows with varying effects. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" Behind the scenes *In DC Comics continuity there is no known counterpart of Oliver Queen on Earth-X, though this character's design resembles that of the New 52 Earth-2 version of Connor Hawke. However, Dark Arrow was a pseudonym used by an amnesiac Hannibal Bates while in the guise of Oliver Queen. Additionally, Black Arrow was one of the early villains of Green Arrow and could be considered an early version of the Dark Archer. **Likewise, the premise of a heroic character being raised on a Nazi controlled Earth to follow Nazi doctrine,thus becoming a new champion for the Nazi ideal was previously explored in DC's Earth-X comics in the form of Overman (the Nazi-aligned version of Superman). And like Overman, Oliver was thrown into despair from the death of Overgirl (albeit the grief of a man losing his wife instead of his cloned "cousin"). Category:Humans Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Breachers Category:Oliver Queen Category:Alternate realities